Aphrodisiac
by Emerald-Kisses
Summary: Hermione drinks something that wasn't intended for her. Draco finds a very pleasant surprise in the Heads' Common Room. Oneshot. Draco/Hermione. Do not read if offended by lemony goodness aka: SEX!


**Warning: This is my first ever attempt at a one-shot, and it is simply sex with very little plot. The sex will be erotic, but I will try to keep it proper enough for ff(dot)net. If it is removed, please message me and I will tell you where I have reposted it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, or anything. I am poor and depressed that I never created such an amazing idea for a series. **

**Damn.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

**Set: 7****th**** year, Hogwarts, during a 7****th**** Year Dance ******** I made that up**

**Plot: Hermione drinks something that wasn't intended for her, and Draco finds a rather pleasant surprise when he goes back to the Heads' Common Room. Sex, sex, sex, and sex. **

**Enjoy.**

**Aphrodisiac**

She sat at the table, sighing softly from time to time, watching as the others moved around her, dancing, laughing and talking amongst one another. One might think, on first glance, that she was alone and felt that way, but, on second glance, one noted the way her eyes followed a trio that moved around the crowd, her chocolate gaze lighting up as the two redheads and the brunet made their way to the table and sat around her.

Lifting a hand to adjust her brown hair that was twisted into a French knot, Hermione Granger smiled at the redhead who sat beside her. The redhead's face was covered in tiny freckles, which continued down her exposed, pale arms, and seemed to suit her appearance.

The duo began to speak, and, eventually, as the brunette looked at the other girl's drink, switched drinks with her friend. The two of them laughed, realizing last minute that, in the end, they had wanted the other one's drink.

She sipped her drink as she spoke, eventually beginning to take in bigger gulps as the room seemed to heat up. In a short while, the drink was finished, but she still felt almost parched.

She continued to talk anyways, smiling and laughing at her friend, while the brunet beside the redhead continued to look over his shoulder at his obvious girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny would occasionally turn around and peck her boyfriend, green-eyed, black-haired, bespectacled Harry Potter on the cheek, before ignoring him and her older brother, Ron, to continue her conversation with Hermione.

They spoke and laughed, giggled and whispered, and, occasionally, would look around the point and Ginny would point to various odd couples while Hermione snorted with glee.

Their favourite was still Luna Lovegood and Theodore Nott, who had been dragged over by the blonde and forced to dance.

Ginny wondered aloud if Theodore was going to hex himself any second now just to get out of Luna's hold.

Unable to help herself, Hermione began to fiddle with her silk collar, the black cloth dark against her pale skin, which was becoming increasingly flushed by the second.

Shifting her legs, she felt her breath begin to shorten and her heart rate suddenly increase. The heel of her left shoe grazed along the bare skin of her calf and she felt shivers run down her spine all the way to her toes, reaching every nerve ending in her body.

What was going on?

Squirming in her seat, she clenched her legs tightly shut, feeling her abdomen suddenly clench involuntarily. Eyes widening, she wondered if she was about to get her monthly visitor and that this was one nasty hot flash.

Standing slowly, she placed a hand on her abdomen, knowing that she would not survive the evening going through such torture, fearing that she might ruin the silver gown she wore.

Saying a rushed goodbye to Ginny, mentioning something about having to study or not feeling well – she couldn't remember –, she rushed out of the Great Hall, removing herself from the festivities of the 7th Year Ball, and making her way quickly up the stairs, heading towards her Common Room.

She knew that no one would be there; she shared with Malfoy, as they were Head Boy and Head Girl respectively, and she figured that he would still be downstairs, trying to get at least one girl to go outside into the bushes with him for an hourly romp.

Nearly stumbling on the stairs, she panted out the password, the statue tugging on painted curtains to expose the entrance hole for the Common Room.

Heading in, she fell to the couch, where various sensations began to overcome her body.

_Downstairs…_

Harry kept glancing over at Ginny, wondering just when the potion would take effect. For a while now, Ginny had been asking Harry to do something sexually spontaneous to spice up their sex life, and what would be better than to give her one of the strongest aphrodisiacs known to man.

He watched as Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall and muttered something about her always needing to study or do something to ruin the festivities. Ron had become immersed with a conversation between him and Lavender Brown, who had simply materialized beside them.

Turning to his girlfriend, draping his arm over her shoulder, Harry began to stroke Ginny's exposed flesh.

Maybe it took a while for the potion to kick in…

_Back upstairs…_

Oh God, she was so hot. Her body was flushed; sweat pouring out of her pores, dripping down her back, gluing the dress to her body.

What was happening to her?

Her heart rate sped up exponentially, her hands involuntarily moving to rub her arms, her throat, her collar bone, any bit of exposed flesh that she could reach.

It felt so good… so damn good …

She squeezed her legs closed, squirming and felt delightful shudders of pleasure rush up her spine as she felt moisture pooling between her thighs, drenching her legs.

Oh God … no, she couldn't have … did she?

Whimpering softly, she tried to think clearly as she began to knead her breasts, rubbing them through the satin material, pleased with the feel of her lace bra against her burning skin…but she needed more.

Without even realizing it, she had fallen onto the couch in front of the fireplace, her hands grasping onto her breasts, kneading and teasing them, rubbing the hardened nipples that she felt through the fabric of her lacey bra and silken gown.

The soft moan she let out surprised her for only a moment until the need overwhelmed her once more, washing over her like a violent wave, drowning her in the a sudden want for pleasure so intense she feared she might die unless she achieved release.

It was so hot … so damn hot…

She violently tugged at the bodice of the gown, nearly ripping it as she yanked it below her breasts. The cool air against her nipples made her moan with ecstasy, feeling the hardened peaks grow impossibly harder.

Tugging the cups of her bra aside, she placed flesh on flesh, crying out softly at the feel of her warm hands on the soft skin of her breasts, both sensitized from the arousal that coursed through her veins.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her breath already coming in short gasps, and she only wanted more, needed to feel more, and feared that she might not be able to achieve the release that she so desperately needed.

"I shouldn't be doing this … I shouldn't be doing this…" she whispered repeatedly in soft gasps, trying to talk some sense into her suddenly senseless brain. But nothing worked, except for the feel of her hands pleasuring her body.

She really shouldn't be doing this, sitting on the couch in the middle of the Head's Common Room, exposing half of her body, pleasuring herself, while, in any minute, the Head Boy might come waltzing into the room with his 'lucky' date.

She groaned at the sight of confusion that would fill his icy eyes, and then moaned louder, one hand beginning to trace the exposed flesh of her stomach, as she imagined the look of lust that might darken his frosty gaze. His eyes would become like storm clouds, vivid, powerful, and needing and he would moisten his soft lips before coming to touch her with his strong, large hands, and bring her, time and time again, to the orgasm she yearned to achieve.

She felt the moisture pooling through her satin gown, staining the silver material, but she only cried out as she felt her fingers rub her aching center through satin and lace. She wouldn't dare touch her bare flesh; she had never done so before, and would try to last as long as possible without doing so now.

But it felt so good…

Her fingers grazed over her clitoris, swollen and taut with need, overly sensitized by arousal, and she threw back her head and cried out.

_Meanwhile…_

The evening could not have gone worse; not only had Pansy ditched him for that damn Zabini, but Daphne had been a bitch and scolded at him, threatening to pour wine all over his immaculate, emerald and black suit.

So what if he had cheated on her last year? It was last year for Merlin's sake!

Women were terribly complicated. Perhaps he should just become gay, then he wouldn't have to worry about emotions and things like that, and he could just focus on sex.

But the idea of sticking his most prized possession in the rear end of another man deterred him. It wasn't the fact that it was a man; it was the fact that it would be shoved into an area that released the foulest, crudest things a man could ever create.

He really didn't want a shit-covered dick.

Cursing several times over about how complicated it had become to have sex nowadays, he arrived at the entrance hole, sharply telling the statue of Emmella Bobbins, a famous painter, architect, and Witch from the Middle Ages, and watched as the silver and gold curtains parted to expose the entrance to the Common Room.

He knew what had brought him here; some thing Potter had said downstairs about Granger taking some potion of some sort. Well, curiosity killed the cat, and maybe, in being curious, he might just find something rather entertaining.

Anything to make him forget about how stupid most women were these days…

Going back to cursing repeatedly, he slipped into the Common Room, heard the wall seal shut behind him, and began to step forward when another sound hit his ears.

It was unmistakable.

The cry of a woman caught in the throes of a near-orgasm.

His eyes roved around the room, falling on the couch by the fire, where, half-sitting on the emerald sofa, was Hermione Granger, bare breasted and rubbing incessantly rubbing herself through her dress.

Maybe things were starting to go his way…

* * *

Hermione whimpered softly, biting on her lower lip to try and keep quiet, but unable to hide her sounds of pleasure as she rubbed herself. 

Twice already she had achieved an orgasm, but it was not the one she needed; neither came close to satisfying the violent need that had surged throughout her body.

She heard the entrance open and seal shut, heard the thudding of footsteps on the floor stop suddenly, but she didn't want to look; if she didn't look, then she would not have to know who was watching her. She wouldn't be embarrassed and she could act like the situation had never happened.

But her overly sensitive nostrils caught scent of a strong, arousing male odor that filled the room and seemed to seep into her pores. It was totally masculine and sexual, the smell of arousal mixed with the faint scent of cologne.

Her pussy clenched tightly and rhythmically as she received her third orgasm, this time caused not by her hands, but of the powerful scent of the person that had just stepped into the room.

Please let it not be Snape…

She couldn't help it; her head turned involuntarily and she caught sight of her dream standing by the entrance, his gaze on hers, surprise and arousal aglow in those silvery eyes of his.

A strange sound escaped her lips as her eyes fell immediately on his crotch, noticing the definite beginnings of a bulge, and she stood up. She was dimly aware of the dress falling past her hips, exposing her entire body, barely clad in a matching ivory lace set, the cups of the bra exposing her breasts, the boyshorts practically glued to her moist heat, outlining the soaked flower that Draco suddenly yearned to touch.

A small groan escaped his lips, and she slowly stepped out of the dress, his eyes roving on her body. Never before had he seen such a side of the brown-haired girl; she was always so modest, in her long pleated skirts and conservative, buttoned-up blouses. Now she stood before him, barely dressed, and he could finally see her entire body.

He had to admit that she hid her body well; she had a defined hourglass shaped, curves where a woman was supposed to have curves, and was thin where a woman was 'supposed' to be thin. Her legs seemed to be miles long, lean and the same pale tone as the rest of her body. The heels were sexy, modest little heels, the sexy black shoes that accented her legs and, he knew, would made her buttocks appear ten times tighter and sexier.

He felt a sudden urge to run his hands down her soft skin, to feel her tremble under his touch as he grasped every part of her body, kissing, licking, and rubbing her until she cried out his name.

He shouldn't have been thinking such things; he was supposed to be on Voldemort's side, on the side that hated Muggle-Borns, but, suddenly, for some strange reason, he was overcome with a feeling of need so powerful it made the fear of the Dark Lord completely disappear from his thoughts.

Then again, he had to admit that he had been thinking about the girl for some time now, looking at her, wondering about her, and, in the end, fantasizing about her. And now she stood before him, soaked with need, her normally hazel eyes almost black with lust, and he wanted her. Badly.

She mewled softly before taking a few steps towards him, swaying her hips with each movement, her actions filled with sexual dominance and determination. When she reached him, they stood, chest to chest, eyes to eyes, and simply shared a breath for only a moment before his lips bruised hers in a sexually charged embrace that shook both of them to the bones.

Moaning into his mouth, her hands immediately began to tug at his clothes, not wanting to wait any longer, needing to feel skin on skin. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew that she had been waiting for this moment for the longest time…

Growling, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, twirling it around hers as he felt her tear at the buttons of his shirt, yanking it open and exposing his chest. Her nails raked on his skin as he delved his hands into her loosened hair, tugging at the pins until it felt to her waist in waves.

One hand stayed in her hair, going from tugging on it to rubbing the nape of her neck, while the other traveled lower, grasping onto her buttocks and urging her hips closer to his.

She cried out into his mouth at the feel of his erection pressing into her stomach, feeling the hardness through his pants, wanting to feel it pounding inside of her body for hours on end.

She needed him.

Somehow, his jacket fell to the ground, followed swiftly by his shirt; all the while they never broke the kiss. It felt so good, sending electrical shocks of pleasure coursing through their bodies, causing their heart rates to increase in unison, their breaths immediately coming in short pants, and their blood to roar in their ears as passion erupted from their souls.

All the while, the aphrodisiac Hermione had drunk was already beginning to wear off…

Savagely raping her mouth with his, he nipped at her lips, sucked on them when she whimpered in pain, and sucked on her tongue when she dared to shove it into his mouth. He couldn't kiss her enough; it felt so good, so terrifyingly good. Never before had he felt such a way kissing another woman. Never.

He was dimly aware of her hands fumbling with his belt, barely heard the sound of his zipper been shifted downwards, but he was acutely aware of when her lips left his and she fell to her knees before him.

Her modesty slowly began to return as her cheeks flamed with mild embarrassment when she pulled him out, thick and heavy, and exposed his hard length. However, the passion that had become kindled by their single kiss left her wanting for more, needing for more, and she slowly began to slide her hand up and down his length, rubbing her thumb on the tip to gather the moisture beading there and use it as lube.

His head fell back and a guttural cry left his lips when hers wrapped around his tip; her mouth felt incredibly good, so hot and warm around his cock, and he nearly came when her tongue flicked out to twine around the swollen head as her lips slowly made their journey downwards.

She could barely contain the entire length of him in her mouth, but she tried her hardest to take all of him right away, thoroughly enjoying the sounds of passion he made as she pleasured him with her mouth. Slowly, she began to move her lips up and down his length, occasionally darting her tongue out to tease the sensitive flesh on the underside or to rub against the tip as she tasted his salty precum.

Swallowing all of him, she hummed delightfully, pleased when he let out another primal growl of pleasure. Her head began to bob up and down quicker now, and he felt his body become completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

He could no longer think straight, focused solely on the girl in front of him, pleasuring to near death with her torturous mouth and sensual tongue. His fingers twined through her hair, gripping it tightly, but not forcing her to take him deep or to pull away. He would let her take control; for some reason, he enjoyed the feeling of being completely under her control. His heart palpitated rhythmically and rapidly in his chest as he felt the edge of release, his balls tightening with anticipation of the orgasm that would soon come.

But he didn't want to come in her mouth…

That delectable, lace-covered pussy had beckoned to him, already beginning him to pound deep in her and take her in the most violent, passionate ways possible.

By the name of Salazar, he wanted her…

No, he realized dimly, he _needed_ her, and that was something totally different; it wasn't lust.

It was lust and more.

Not wanting to dwell on such realizations, he cried out as he forced her head away from his throbbing cock, wanting her to stop before he filled her mouth with his seed and would have to rest before being able to take her in the most primitive ways known to man.

He feared that by the time he had rested she would change her mind and regret ever even looking at him with that sensual mouth and sex-filled eyes.

The whimper that left her lips was nearly his undoing, and he had to think about McGonagall naked in order to stop himself from coming that second. Instead, he gently touched her chin, slowly pulling her to her feet, before capturing her mouth in another searing, passionate-filled kiss that shook them to the bones and electrified them with pleasure.

They slowly began to walk towards the nearest object that might be comfortable to lie on, and together, they stumbled and fell to the couch, his pants and shoes having somehow been removed in the process. He didn't care to think of how; he was solely focused on the woman before him.

Her skin was flushed and he knew that her heart raced as quickly as his. Her cheeks were rosy, a delightful contrast to the paleness of her flesh, while her lips were a dark rouge, swollen from his kisses, full and sensual. Her eyes were half-closed, and he could see the dark irises through the thick, sooty lashes, feeling her sensual gaze on his naked body, making him feel even more exposed in front of her.

She needed him, she realized, and it wasn't just … whatever that had caused her earlier arousal, but some deep-seated need that had been buried within her since she had first met him.

He slid his right hand down her body, caressing her left breast for a moment, squeezing the nipple only briefly, before rubbing her ribcage to slide to her hip. It paused there, momentarily as he tried to gather his senses, but as she surged up and undulated her hips against his, his fingers made their way to her aching core.

They rubbed along her slit, feeling the drenched petals, before finding the small, swollen nub that was impossibly sensitive. She cried out, arching upwards as he teased the nub with his thumb, sliding his middle finger between her lips to find her core soaked with her juice. Without a second thought, he pushed his finger deep inside of her, easing the teasing of her clitoris to feel her warm, wet walls pulsating around his digit.

He groaned with delight before bruising her breasts with hard kisses and bites on the nipples while he slid a second finger deep inside of her aching pussy. Immediately, he began to pump them in and out of her, angling them perfectly so that each time they surged in her, they hit that deliciously sensitive spot that made little stars dance in her vision.

Her hips moved against his hand and he growled against her breast, biting down hard on the creamy flesh before lifting his head to meet her gaze. "That's it, fuck my hand baby, ride my fingers." His voice had grown lower, sensual and dark with a primal growl to it.

Whimpering, she threw her head back, feeling an impossible amount of pleasure consume her as he sped up his pace, pummeling his fingers harder and faster in and out of her. She felt her womb clench involuntarily, feeling her juices pour out of her body to drip onto the couch, and, as her heart raced, she felt a tightening in her muscles, an anticipation of something climatic and beyond ecstasy.

"Oh!"

Her eyes widened as her orgasm ripped through her body, so powerful that the simple word became a mewling cry, her blood racing through her body, sensing constant jolts of pleasure to consume her very being as she fell off the precipice and drowned in a world of ecstasy. Her pussy clenched rhythmically around his fingers, which continue to slam hard and fast into her, dragging the orgasm on as long as he could.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, feeling a sudden large amount of juice spurt into his hand as she squirted all over him. Never had he fucked a girl who squirted.

Without a second thought, shifted and buried his face against her pussy, licking the slit, trying to drink up as much of her juice as he could, biting at the lips and darting his tongue in and out of her pulsing entrance.

Her hands fell to grasp onto his hair, pushing him harder against her as her head remained thrown back, eyes shut with absolute pleasure as he brought her, yet again, to another intensely powerful orgasm that shook her to the bones.

He was incredibly talented, his tongue darting about, teasing just the right places for the perfect amount of time. Twirling around her swollen clit to run along her slit and push its way into her pussy. It was making her crazy with need, and her hips began to gyrate against his face, this time fucking his mouth just as she had fucked his fingers.

"Don't … don't stop," she moaned as she felt her third orgasm near.

But the bastard did stop. He lifted his head, his mouth glistening from her juices, and he covered her body with his, spreading her legs to wrap them around his hips as he positioned himself.

"Gran … Hermione," he corrected himself, "do you really want this?"

She opened her eyes, unaware that the hour the aphrodisiac ought to have lasted had passed a good ten minutes ago. The effects of the potion were gone, but ecstasy still filled her body. A passion that was caused by touching and kissing the man hovering over her, pleasuring her while his body painfully throbbed with need.

Raking her nails down his back, she looked him in the eyes, noticing that there wasn't just lust in them, but something else … something deeper. She knew, then and there, that as she looked at him, she reflected the same emotions in her eyes, and she knew the answer.

"Yes, Draco, I do."

Without hesitation, he growled as he crushed his lips to hers, pushing his hips forward to shove his hard length deep inside of her body. He was barely aware of the barrier he had just ripped through, but he was acutely aware of the way her body stiffened and how she squeaked with pain.

Lifting himself up, he looked down at her, worry etched into his face. "You … you're a virgin…"

Slowly, she opened her eyes, which she had unconsciously closed, and smiled up at him. Yes, it had hurt, it had been rather painful, but already the pain was being replaced by pleasure. He filled her to the max, her pussy tight around his thick cock, and she loved the feel of him twitching occasionally within her. It made her realize just how much he wanted this.

"Correction:_ was_."

"Oh fuck."

He lowered his head to hers, bruising her lips with a searing kiss as he began to move his hips, trying to start off slow as he pumped himself in and out of her. But the feel of her wet heat surrounding his sensitive member made his control very hard to keep in order.

The second her hips surged up to meet his, her lips opening to let out a moan of pleasure, and her pussy tightened around his dick, the last chain of control snapped and he became feral and wild. His fingers bruised her hips, slamming her up against his cock as he impaled her, over and over again, pumping hard and fast in her.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust, she no longer felt her heart racing and no longer cared if she got air into her lungs; all she felt was him moving deep inside of her, reaching every little sensitive area inside of her body.

She felt impossibly whole.

Already her womb was beginning to tighten, her muscles contraction as she arched upwards, feeling him repeatedly rub against her g-spot as he slid in and out of her. He was going almost impossibly fast, slamming into her with such ferocity that it made juice literally gush from her pussy, coating his cock with a thick layer of her cream as she came.

"Draco!"

She screamed his name, coming around his cock, and, as she clenched around him, he jerked back, lifted her legs to drape over his shoulders, and began to pummel harder and faster. He was impossibly deep, reaching the farthest depths of her body, touching every part of her that he could, finally deciding to grope her breasts, pinching the nipples as he arched back, fucking her as hard as he could.

He felt her tighten a fourth time, her body begin to stiffen as another wave of ecstasy began to roll over her, and he felt an unusual need to come with her, to feel her clamping around his cock as he spurted his seed deep inside of her.

Never before had he come inside of a woman, either pulling out last minute or wearing a condom when having sex. But this was different; he wanted her to overflow with his cum, wanted to feel her wet pussy around him, no barriers, as he came within her.

As her body let go again, his name leaving her lips in a high scream of absolute pleasure, he let out a loud, guttural groan, uttering her name as he pumped once, and then twice, before releasing his seed inside of her pulsing pussy.

They rode the waves of ecstasy together, relishing wave after wave, drowning in a sensation that was beyond the most intense pleasure, until darkness blanketed their vision, leaving them blinking as he found himself lying on her body.

Both limp and overly sated, he managed to adjust their position without forcing either of them to fall off of the couch, him spooning her from behind. She cuddled against his arm, her curls tickling his bare flesh, sticking to his sweat coated chest.

They panted together, trying to regain their breath, and once they had done so, their heart rates normal, the pleasure finally fully replaced by satiation and relaxation, she turned her head to face him.

"So…"

He smiled down at her, giving her cheek an uncharacteristically gentle peck. "Yes?"

"What made you want to sleep with me?"

He arched a brow at her question before giving her the honest truth. "You turn me on."

"That's all?" There was an unmistakable glimmer of disappointment in her eyes. Maybe she had been the only one to realize that she harbored feelings other than lust for him…

"Well, in most cases, people are turned on by the ones they love, aren't they?" He grinned at the shocked confusion that filled her face, and gave her no time to recuperate. "So, when did the aphrodisiac wear off?"

"Wh … what?"

His grin broadened. "I overheard Potty downstairs talking to the mini-Weasel. Apparently he had laced her drink with an aphrodisiac, and freaked when he found out you two switched drinks. So, I decided to come and investigate." He winked at her. "And I came, didn't I?"

She blushed furiously at his double entendre. "I … I suppose so. Wait! What? So … what happened to Harry?"

Draco shrugged. "Who cares? He doesn't know the password for here anyways, so it's unlikely that he might …"

"Oh my GOD!"

"Never mind," Draco muttered, burying his face against Hermione's collarbone, fighting back waves of laughter as the Boy-Who-Lived entered the Common Room, caught sight of the lovers, and turned a brilliant shade of vermillion that would have made Ron proud.

"Harry!" they heard Ginny hiss. "Get the bloody hell out of there! You have no right…Oh! Hi Hermione!"

The brunette lifted her head, using Draco's free arm to cover her breasts while she crossed her legs. "I, uh, hi…" She felt her face redden and wondered if it was any darker than Harry's.

"I see you had fun. Well, Harry and I were just leaving…"

They argued briefly as they left, the wall shutting behind them, and Draco laughed loudly against Hermione's shoulder.

"Absolutely priceless … fucking priceless."

"I guess you were wrong," Hermione muttered, trying to curl up into a tight ball, feeling incredibly exposed even though they were now alone. Again.

He quickly recovered, purposely nibbling on the back of her neck, making her body stretch out as need curled through her body.

He bit her earlobe, laughing wickedly. "I wonder, Hermione."

"What?" she gasped.

"Do you think Potter has more of that potion?"

She chuckled softly, forgetting about the momentary distraction. "It never hurts to ask. Although I don't see why you would want it; I don't need it anymore."

"Why is that?"

She managed to turn and face him, lowering his mouth to hers as she murmured against his lips, "Because you're my aphrodisiac." She then claimed his mouth with a kiss.

**So, this was my first ever one-shot. I had originally intended on putting another brief Harry scene in there, where he found out and panicked about the potion, but I sort of got lost in the moment and totally forgot about it. So I tried to put it in there in the end. It kinda sort of looks/sounds odd, I know it does, but hey, adds a bit of comedic relief, I guess.**

**Anyways, so, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I do not plan on making a sequel, but, if I get enough reviews, I might try to make another one-shot. **

**Pieces of lemon meringue pie go out to the first three reviews.**

**An extra piece of lemon meringue pie goes to PotterEntourage for correcting one of my typos. Thanks! **

**Another extra piece of lemon meringue pie goes to Milikania, who noted another mistake. Thanks!**

Thank you for reading, and I appreciate every review I get!

**P.S. please report any spelling/grammar errors to me in your review, and I will correct them ASAP (and make sure to thank you in a note once I have edited the fic). Thanks. **


End file.
